Merry Christmas Darling
by gleeklainelove
Summary: Kurt just might have to suffer with the fact that Blaine might not be home for Christmas. Christmas One-Shot! Based of off the song Merry Christmas Darling. Based in the future. Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: Got the idea for this little things while listening to the Glee Christmas CD.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is Merry Christmas Darling Glee version.<strong>

Merry Christmas Darling

A Kurt & Blaine Fanfiction One-Shot

_Greeting cards__have all been sent  
>The Christmas rush is through<br>But I still have one wish to make  
>A<em>_special__one for you_

Kurt sighed as he signed the last Christmas card on his list of names. _Love, Kurt and Blaine, _Kurt read. Kurt hesitated almost scribbling Blaine's name out for the 148th time. He sighed closing the card; he then slid it in to the envelope. He sealed it with a corny Christmas sticker. There was no way he was ever going to place his tongue on the nasty glue placed on the envelope. Kurt turned the envelope over and wrote _Sam & Mercedes Evans. _The address was placed right under. Moving to the top left corner Kurt filled the blank corner with: _Mr. & Mr. Hummel-Anderson 800 Park Avenue New York, New York 10021_. He placed the card on top of the rest.

His hand cramped from signing all 148 cards in the past hour. But he had to keep his mind busy as he sat home … all alone. Usually he spent his mind busy with work but he was already on Christmas vacation. His plane takes off tomorrow morning for a week in Ohio with his family.

Kurt sighed again as his mind began to wonder to Blaine again, "Oh Blaine, where are you in the world? I miss you so much."

The phone on the wall began to ring and Kurt reached over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey son," Burt's voice came from the other side.

"Hi Dad," Kurt's voice was soft and no emotion.

"Everything packed and ready to go? Your flight is at 12:30 tomorrow afternoon and you will be landing in Columbus around 2:30. Finn will be there to pick you up. I have to work in the shop tomorrow. Kurt, are you listening to me?"

"What- oh, yeah dad. I hear you."

"Kurt, son, Blaine's fine. He's going to be okay," Burt tried reasoning with him. Tears glistened in in Kurt's eyes and he swallowed his sob in his throat.

"I know, Dad. I know. Look Dad, I got to go. I have to get to the post office to deliver my Christmas Cards."

They said their goodbyes. Kurt walked to the door wrapped his scarf around his neck and put on his Alexander McQueen jacket, grabbed the hundred and forty-eight cards and headed out into the busy snow covered streets of New York City.

_Merry Christmas darling  
>We're apart that's true<br>But. I can dream and in my dreams  
>I'm Christmas-ing with you.<em>

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he bolted up from his dream filled with Blaine. He panic looked around for Blaine, but there was nothing, there was nobody. Tears ran down Kurt's face. He laid back down and curled into a ball silently sobbing. Kurt grabbed his phone, dialed a number and brought it to his ear.

"Carole," Kurt sobbed into the phone.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Carole whispered into the phone.

"I had- I had another dream… with Blaine. We were decorating the tree and baking Christmas cookies and shopping for presents together. I can't take this anymore, Carole. It's been 9 months. He should have been back this month! And for them to make he stay longer isn't fair! It isn't fair, Carole. I hate this! I hate this so much. I miss him and I want is to have him back. I just," Kurt let out a horrible sob. "I just can't take him being away from me for so long."

"I know honey. But he's serving the country. Doesn't that make you proud of him," Carole tried to reason with him.

"I don't give a shit if he's serving the country. He makes me proud no matter what he is doing! He could be a hobo on the street and I'd still love him and be proud of him! I just want him back. I want him to be back in my arms, I want to be back in his. I'm so lonely, all the time. It's like I went back to high school before I met him, but there's an extra pain stabbing at my heart. I hate this apartment. It's so big and empty and lifeless. I can't stand being here alone anymore. I want him back. I want him back with me."

"He'll be back soon, honey. And you won't be alone much longer. You'll be with us, with your family. And we will help you the best we can." Carole spoke. Kurt didn't answer only his sobs were heard through the receiver.

_Holidays__are joyful  
>There's always something new<br>But every day's a holiday  
>When I'm near to you<em>

Kurt dreaded going through Rockefeller center through this time of the year. One because it was so crowded. And two all the couple who thought that this is the most amazing thing that have ever seen and have to suck each other's faces off. A big tree! Woohoo? Like who cares. Kurt scoffed as this couple stood making out right in front of the tree. Tongue and all. There are kids here! He wanted to scream, but refrained.

Rolling his eyes he pushed through people trying to get through the overly crowed streets. He didn't want to be rude but he wasn't in the mood to handle these people and he had to go to one last store before he got on his plane.

Kurt stopped in the crowd waiting to cross the street. A bulky police office directed the traffic going through. Sighing, he looked around and spotted these two teenage boys standing off to the side. The taller boy turned to face the other and placed a hand on the shorter ones cheek. The shorter boy starred into the other face. He was shy and his eyes were filled with question. The older boy moved toward the other boys face and placed a chaste kiss on the shorter boy's lips. Kurt bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears that began to form in his eyes.

"Hey buddy! Move!" A guy behind Kurt yelled. Kurt turned and began walking across the street. He ignored the slight pang in his heart and he pushed away the thoughts of how that young couple looked exactly like Blaine and him when they were younger.

Kurt walked into Gap that was placed on 5th Avenue and brushed the light snow that laid on his shoulders. He absolutely hated this store, but Blaine loved it. And Kurt loved Blaine enough to shop for him in it. Even though Blaine wasn't home Christmas was still going to happen when he got back.

Kurt walked up to the second level of the store and straight to the tie section. A lady stood in front of the blue tie quietly crying.

"Are- Are you okay miss?" Kurt asked afraid to touch her in case she attacks.

"My- my husband just- just died," she cried. Kurt stood frozen, mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. "He died, in the war. I just got a letter from him two weeks ago. How could this happen?" Kurt stood frozen trying not to let him mind wonder and think about Blaine. "These ties! I'll never be able to buy him ties anymore!" She fell to the ground sobbing. Kurt's mind began to fill with "what ifs" and tears once again began to prickle in his eyes. His thoughts were broken when he heard the lady begin to sing.

"_Holidays__are joyful. There's always something new. But every day's a holiday, When I'm near to you…" _

__This is something new, Kurt thought, I never thought it could be worse. But it could be. I could be that lady right there, sobbing on the floor of Gap.

Things could be worse.

_Oh... The lights on my tree  
>I wish you could see<br>I wish it every day_

"Home Sweet Home, bro," Finn said grabbing Kurt's bag out of the car and walking up the door. Kurt looked around the empty street. Snow was carefully plowed off to the sides, the street clear. The Christmas decorations sitting outside were tacky but cute. Kurt faced the house. He could see the decorated tree through the front window. The colorful lights twinkled against the angle that sat on top. Kurt smiled at the fact that they still use his mother's angle as the tree topper.

"Uncle Kurt!" I little girl ran toward him from the front door. Rachel and Finn's daughter, Molly was cute as ever the clothes that Kurt designed for her. "I've missed you!" Kurt hugged her tight.

"Hello, sweetie." Kurt missed the little girl so much. Living in New York meant he didn't get to see her often.

"Where's Uncle Blaine?" The 6 year old asked. Kurt ignored the pang in his chest.

"He's not going to be here for Christmas, honey." Kurt said.

"What? But why!"

"He's – he's busy," Kurt chocked on his words.

"But that's not fair!" Molly whined.

"I know, honey. I know." He said and carried her into the house. 

_The logs on the fire  
>Fill me with desire<br>To see you and to say_

Kurt sat of the couch watching the wood burn in the fire place. He shivered and gripped his mug of hot chocolate tighter.

Kurt thought of how many times he and Blaine sat curled in each other's arms on this couch. During the winter season they practically never left this spot. Kurt sat there torturing himself of the lack of warmth that is usually with him on the couch.

"I miss you Blaine. I miss you so much. Your warmth, your touch, your everything," Kurt whispered to the still air that surrounded and filled the room. Kurt did this often. Just sit and think and talk to nothing. He waiting for answer but there never was one.

"Kurt," Burt's dad spoke from the doorway of the living room. Kurt didn't answer. He just starred at the fire not moving. "Why don't you get some sleep? You've had a long day." Kurt still didn't answer. Burt sighed. He knew how much Blaine meant to him. Burt could kill Blaine for leaving and making Kurt this way. But he knew that this was Blaine's duty. Blaine had to go to war and support his country. There was no way around it. But Burt hated the way Kurt looked right now. He looked lonely and tired. Bags were under his eyes, probably from not sleeping. Kurt had trouble sleeping when he's only. Burt remember how Blaine spent summers here and how Blaine would stay on the phone with Kurt till he would fall asleep and he respected that because there was no other way that Kurt would be able to sleep soundlessly through the night. "I'm going to bed, bud. Please don't stay up too late. Get some rest okay?"

Kurt heard his father's footstep go up the stairs and then there was nothing. Kurt sighed placed his mug on the coffee table and walked downstairs to his room. Sitting down on the bed he pulled out Blaine's recent letter and began to read it again for the 100th time.

_That I wish you Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas darling..)  
>Happy New Year..too<br>I've just one wish  
>On this Christmas Eve (On this Christmas Eve)<br>I wish I were with you_

_Oh… the logs on the fire  
>Fill me with desire<br>To see you and to say  
>That I wish you Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas darling...)<br>Happy New Year..too_

Kurt,

I am so sorry.

I am afraid to even send this letter to you because I know how heartbroken and upset you will be. But I have to send it or you will probably over think and believe that I died and no one told you. Haha. (Yeah, I know that wasn't a funny joke.)

Kurt, baby, love, I won't be able to be home for Christmas this year. My troop got assigned an assignment and we have to do it. Everyone is completely mad over this and trust me their wife's and families aren't happy.

I wish I could be there. I really do. I miss you so much. I miss everything about you. I miss you love and hugs and kisses. I miss you unconfident days because I get to list everything that is amazing about you and make you feel better. I miss when you're sick because then I get to take care about you. I miss our weekly dates. God, I miss you cooking. I miss your touches and your family. I miss Molly, god I love that girl. I miss everyone. Even Finn.

But god, do I miss you. Do you know what I miss the most? I miss hearing you say 'I love you' to me. I miss you voice.

I am so sorry, baby. I argued with them about it, but they just don't seem to understand. I am so sorry. I really wanted to be with you for Christmas like the last 5 years.

I love you. I love you so much. Please don't be mad. Please don't cry. Please don't hurt. Every day you hurt I hurt. I love you. Remember that. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you.

I love you with everything I have and then some.

Blaine

_I've just one wish_

_On this Christmas Eve (On this Christmas Eve)  
>I wish I were with you<br>I wish I were with you_

"Kurt." The voice spoken. Kurt mumbled in his sleep. "Baby, wake up." Kurt tried to roll over but something was blocking him of that action. "Baby, wake up!" the voice spoke a little louder and jumped on the bed.

"Stop, jumping on the bed, Blaine. I'm trying to sleep." Kurt mumbled and moved to roll over again but still couldn't. Silence then happened and the bouncing stopped. "BLAINE?" Kurt screamed opening his eyes. Blaine straddled Kurt on the bed starring down to him. Blaine wasn't dressed in his uniform but in black skinnies and a powder blue shirt and green bowtie. Tears began to fill Kurt's eyes. "What-" Kurt began but couldn't form anymore words besides that.

"You are still gorgeous then ever. My god… you take my breath away." Blaine said and leaned down to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Do you, um, want me to leave? I can leave if you want." Blaine said trying to look hurt. Blaine chuckled. "The decided to cancel the mission, it wasn't necessary anymore. So they shipped us home on the first flight possible." Blaine paused and looked at Kurt his eyes. They were filled with confusion. "I could go back?" Blaine joked. Kurt's eyes widen and wrapped his arms around Blaine torso pulling him down.

"Don't ever leave me again," Kurt said tears filling his words.

"I won't leave ever, but that only depends on how you answer this question." Blaine said nervously. Kurt looked confused.

"What question?" Kurt asked. Blaine rolled off Kurt and laid next to him pulling him into his arms tightly. Blaine starred at him looking for anything that should change his mind. Blaine saw nothing of the sort and continued on with the question.

"Marry me," Blaine whispered. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked.

"Dead serious. Being away from you for that long made me realize I want to spend every last second of the rest of my life with you and only you. You are the only thing I need," Blaine said. Kurt's began to water.

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "Oh god yes!" Kurt screamed. Blaine's lips soon then silenced them.

_Merry...Merry...Merry Christmas  
>Merry Christmas…Darling….<em>

**Authors End Note:**

**Awww wasn't that cute :] Hope you enjoyed this Christmas one-shot. I have about 2 other Christmas ones that I'm going to write. **

**My Love readers: I know how long it has been since I updated and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. It's been a tough few weeks. I'll explain in the next chapter's authors note foe that story. Once again, I am really sorry.**

**Review, Comment, Favorite :]**


End file.
